Broken
by WhiteDusk8888
Summary: Maddie Rodriguez has never been normal. Sure, her life started out that way until she was taken captive by werewolves. Maddie was finally able to return home but feared that the monsters who had taken her were close, too close. She fears that she will be taken again and that the person she is falling for may be the creature she most fears. Imprint story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: "Hahahahaha, I own all of the people in Twilight. Woohooo!"**

**Stephenie Meyer: "How many times do I have to tell you? I own Twilight and everyone in it!"**

**Me: "Are you sure?"**

**Stephenie Meyer: "Yes!"**

Chapter 1

I was walking home from school, just an average day when I felt it. Something was off, not just the atmosphere but everything. I tended to have these feelings and I had never known why. Nothing bad ever happened to me except... NO! I was never going to think of that time in my life again. Those monsters would never find me or my family. I could never live with myself if I lead them here. I probably wouldn't live at all... That feeling again! I wished I knew what it meant, if anything at all. I could have just been suffering from PTS but that was unlikely. Walking home was always monotonous. I would walk twelve miles, through the woods, to my home when I could have just taken the bus. For some reason my parents wanted me to walk so I just went along with it, there was nothing I could do to change their mind. If they ever saw me on a bus they would beat me. It was almost every day now, like a routine. I would walk home from school, do my homework and then my dad would get out the belt. He would beat me with it while I cowered in the corner. I would always beg him to stop but he found my pain funny. My mom would just sit in her room until it was over. The first time he had hit me with a belt was when I was five. I was just watching tv when my dad came in and changed the channel. All I asked was for him to change the channel back to my show when he took out the belt. My mom had tried to defend me but he ended up beating her into submission. That was one of the worst days of my life. I was almost fifteen now and the beatings had become, as I said earlier, more frequent. At least I could find some peace in the woods. There was no one or nothing to judge me but I still had that fear. The fear that they would come for me again. I suddenly heard rustling a while away from me. It didn't sound close but it didn't sound far either. The rustling was followed by a yelp. A yelp that was far too loud to be from anything other than what I feared. I stood in pure shock, waiting for my feet to take me away from this place but they refused to move. I was still standing there when I heard the noise get closer. I looked towards the direction of the noise and saw... nothing. I was probably imagining things. My fear had probably taken over my mind. I slowly began walking again, listening for the noise. It had cut off for a moment but began again in full force. It was getting closer which concerned me but if they were coming for me again, I stood no chance of outrunning _them_. I would try but that would only make the punishment worse. Suddenly, I saw a large mass of fur tumbling down the slight incline I was walking up. It was fairly large and seemed to be making the noise I had heard. There was growling and the occasional screech as it continued down the hill. Once they finally stopped rolling, I looked at them. There was a large silver wolf baring its teeth and snarling at a chocolate brown wolf. They were glaring intently at each other and didn't seem to notice me. I was only a few feet away and was horrified. They had found me. I would be stuck with them again. Abruptly, the snarling cut off as the two wolves looked at me. My eyes were wide with fear which I was sure they could sense but I didn't care. I began trembling and couldn't help the sob that broke through my chest at seeing them. It was all over. I had lost. I fell to my knees and didn't know what to do. I wouldn't get a chance to say a last goodbye to my friends or slap my father for all he had done.

"What are you waiting for?!" I practically yelled, causing them to wince. If I wouldn't have been so frightened, it would have been almost comical seeing two giant wolves flinching away from a petite girl like me.

"Phase back, no one else is here. I know why you're here. There is no way I can run anyways." I was crying softly into my hands. I was doomed. They would take me back and I would once again be nothing. At least when I was here, getting beaten or not, I was someone. I didn't have to deal with the degrading at school while I did at home but with them I would never be anyone but a servant. I just waited for the impending disaster. They would surely beat me for running away but there was no way I could fight back. I suddenly felt a warm hand on my shoulder which caused me to flinch away from the contact. I didn't look at my captor, I couldn't. I would surely break down which I would be berated for because of my weakness. They never tolerated the weak.

"How the hell did she know?!" I heard a loud voice bellow from a distance away from me. Why would he question such a thing? They were here to get me after all. I obviously knew what they were.

"Would you shut the hell up Paul? Can't you see she's upset?!" The man closest to me asked. Maybe they thought they could get me to go back to them if they were kind to me. I would never want to go back but it wasn't as if I had a choice.

"You know I can't do that! What fun would I be if I did?" I heard the man named Paul answer. They seemed to be joking when they had a job to do. The Alpha would not be happy if he found out.

"Hey, are you alright?" I heard the man that wasn't Paul ask.

"Why haven't you taken me to the Alpha yet?" I was still crying but I looked up to give them each a long glare. They both looked very similar, like they all were. They seemed to be Native Americans with cropped black hair and from what I could tell, brown eyes. They were only wearing shorts which I had expected since I already knew what they were. The guys were looking at me in shock. Seemingly unprepared for my question.

"What, isn't that why you're here?"

"What are you talking about?" The man next to me said.

"Well, you were obviously told to come here to get me so what's with the delay? I mean seriously. What is with this? Can't you just get it over with."

"What the hell are you talking about you bitch?"

"Paul!" The guy next to me seemed to growl. I was, however, far angrier than he could ever be. I would be taken from my home while being degraded by their deranged Alpha. I was not going to deal with this crap being spouted by one of his lackeys.

"What the hell? I have to deal with this from your Alpha but I AM NOT dealing with this from you. A subordinate such as yourself doesn't have the right. You're obviously new so I'll spell it out for you. The Alpha won't let me get hurt 'cuz I am of use to him for now. At least when you drag me back there, kicking and screaming I might add, I will still have what little pride I have left from years with monsters like you!" I was yelling by the end. All of the pent up rage that had been brewing inside me had been released and it felt good to finally let it out.

"You know Sam?"

"I don't know what the Alpha's name is but I do know he's not you." Paul growled at me and stepped forward in a menacing manner. The boy who had not introduced himself stepped in front of me protectively. I didn't know why he did it but I was grateful. I did not want to have to deal with the wrath of a werewolf.

"Lay off Paul."

"Who's gonna make me?"

"I will, if it comes to it."

"Like you could stop me, Jared."

"Sure I could. You let your anger take over way to easily. Like if I did this," Jared said, stepping towards him and smacking the back of his head, "You'd get angry." He finished his sentence as Paul started shaking. I knew what the result would entail and I really didn't want to stick around and watch it unfold but I was frozen in place.

"Honestly Paul, you're too predictable." Paul stopped shaking for a moment, an evil smile playing on his lips.

"Like you're not predictable. If I hurt Kim then you'd be angry too. I bet you'd even try to kill me. Emphasis on the word try." Jared started shaking even more violently than Paul had. What was with these guys? I thought they had been after me but they didn't seem to know what I was talking about. Also, who was Kim and what did she have to do with any of this? Maybe she was someone like me who had been taken by them. I started backing away from Jared. If he was going to phase then I could not afford to be too close. "Well, what if I hurt Rachel? What would you do then you lousy son of a-"

"ENOUGH!" I heard someone shout from deep in the woods. I could hear the Alpha timbre in his words. The boys were abruptly silent. He was here. How could he have been here? I was doomed.

"I try to give you two minutes to work this out and then you..." A man came out of the woods and stopped, seeing me. He sighed, closing his eyes as though knowing what was about to come. He looked almost exactly like the others but seemed older. He may have had the Alpha timbre but he was not the Alpha I remembered. Maybe in my absence, the old one had been overthrown.

"Who's this?" I stayed silent. I would never talk to an Alpha. They were all evil. Every last one of them. They always let the power go to their heads and ended up making very unwise decisions. "Jared, who is this?" He asked again, staying completely calm.

"I don't know. We just saw her in the woods and she knew what we were." He looked a little sheepish, his eyes watching the ground.

"Could you please tell me your name." He seemed pleasantly reasonable when talking to me but how could I trust him? He could easily turn on me. It seemed as though he sensed my hesitation because he clarified. At least he didn't seem to be ordering me around. I had hated it when the Alpha of the past had done such a thing.

"We would just like to know how to address you." I could respect that request. He wasn't asking much from me.

"It's Maddie, Maddie Rodriguez." I spoke quietly while extending my hand to him. He took my hand in his and shook it once. Our exchange was followed by an awkward silence. It carried on through an immeasurable length of time until the Alpha sighed.

"We will need to talk to you about what you know." I was abruptly scared by his statement. I though he could tell because I gave all of the signs. My heart rate sped up while my eyes widened in shock. I had never told anyone the full story and I didn't think I ever could. They were asking far too much from me as I had just begun to know them. I only knew their first names for crying out loud! Also, they should have known everything, they were after me weren't they? My eyes stayed wide as I thought through his request. It was far too much to ask from one person at one time so I did the only thing I knew how to do. I ran. I ran as fast as I could but I knew there was no way I could outrun them, even if they were in their human forms. I had only made it a few yards when I felt two large, warm hands grasping my arms. I screamed out in shock as I flailed, trying in vain to free myself. By the time they had dragged me back to where we had been previously standing, I was in tears. I knew it was happening again but I didn't want to believe it. "Maddie, what's wrong?" I heard the Alpha ask me in obvious concern. I wondered why he cared. He was just like the rest of them.

"You know what's wrong? Your entire race! Your race can go to-" But I never got the chance to finish as I passed out from the stress of the day. I had just given them the perfect opportunity to carry my limp body back to their pack. I was doomed and I had no way to prevent it. It was inevitable. I was going back to face my worst nightmare.

**Please review! I will update if I get a review. All I need is one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: "I don't really feel like trying to take Twilight today so I guess Twilight and the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer."**

**Stephenie Meyer: "You finally understand! I DO own Twilight!"**

**Unfortunately, I will not be able to post for at least a week because of prior engagements which will cause me to not have access to my story or a document that contains my draft. I will try to update as soon as I can after the week!**

**I would like to give a special thanks to MissKirstyn145 and X1 for reviewing!**

Chapter 2

I gasped in shock. That jerk had just slapped me. No one was allowed to do that, no one! I didn't care if he was the Alpha, he had no right to do such a thing to me.

"That is what you get for defying me!" He yelled. He was the one who had taken me from my home and placed me in this hell hole. He had taken everything from me.

"What the hell, man?! What did I do this time, all mighty overlord?" My voice was dripping with a combination of rage and sarcasm. What a stupid name. Everyone had to either call him 'all mighty overlord' or 'Alpha' but Alpha gave him too much credit. He had been born into this role but acted as though he had earned it.

"You WILL address me with respect. Do you understand mortal?" Mortal, really? Was that supposed to be some sort of an insult?

"I am obviously a mortal while you are a freak of nature. I would take being a mortal any day of the week." At my comment he slapped me again. I could tell that I was really pissing him off but I didn't care. It felt great to finally tell him how I felt. He may have thought that he had power over me, which he did, but not enough to control what I said.

"Do you feel good picking on us mere mortals, or is it just picking on people more helpless than you?" I spat at him. He was practically to the phasing point. You'd think that an Alpha would show more control but he obviously couldn't. He was still trembling as I stood there. I hoped that he would phase and take me out of my misery. I couldn't handle another day here. It was just too awful. Sure, I did like some of the wolves but the others were just as volatile as the Alpha.

"I hope you phase and kill me. You obviously can't take much more of me anyways. I know I'm a bitch, either deal with it or don't."

Unfortunately at my statement, he stopped shaking.

"I won't kill you. You still are useful to me. It is your punishment that you must live. Payback's a bitch and so are you." He had a smirk on his face that aggravated me to no end. I couldn't handle my anger. I leapt towards him and was about to punch him when two of his subordinates grabbed my hands and held them behind my back. The didn't have a loose grip either, I can tell you that.

"Take her back to her quarters and bind her. Make sure she can't get away." I could hear the Alpha timbre in his voice. Even if they had wanted to disobey him, they couldn't. It was impossible.

"Maddie, Maddie can you hear me?" I heard a voice call to me. I couldn't tell who it was but it was not the Alpha and for that I was grateful.

"How long has she been like this?" I heard a different voice ask.

"A few hours. I was thinking about calling Carlisle to check on her."

"The _leech._" I could hear the disdain the person used in that statement but had no idea what it meant. Who was Carlisle and why was he considered a leech?

"It's our fault she's like this and if she's not awake in an hour I will be forced to take drastic measures. That could mean calling him." I could almost hear the underlying angst in his voice but it was subtle. I doubted many other people could hear it.

"It's not like any other doctor couldn't do the job, Sam."

"I know but the Cullens still understand that they owe us and they have dealt with us before. At least if they come, we won't have to deal with the questions a normal doctor might ask. Meaning, how did this happen and why are you all so warm?"

"But-" He was cut off by Sam.

"No buts. If we are forced to call the Cullens then so be it." The Alpha tone was strong in his voice and I could hear the slight whimper that must have escaped the other wolf's mouth.

I groaned. There was no way I could pretend to be asleep any longer. I needed to face the metaphorical music. At my groan the room went silent. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. There were so many of them in the room that I was about to cry. They really had come to get me. I was probably going to be destroyed by them. I had most likely outgrown my usefulness.

There were thirteen of them in the room. One was, strangely enough, in a wheelchair which made no sense to me. They could heal very fast no matter what the injury but it could have been used as a prop. I knew that my eyes could project my shock but I also tried to show just how much hatred I felt.

"Are you alright?" I heard a tentative voice sound from the back of the room. It was hard to tell who the voice had come from as he was behind wolves much taller than himself.

I shrugged at his question. I had no idea if I was truly okay or not. I didn't feel alright but I wasn't going to show my weakness to them. I went to sit up when a gentle hand pushed me back to my laying position. I was about to yell at the person for doing such a thing until I realized that she wasn't one of them. She looked very similar to all of the others in race along with eye and hair color except she had large scars running down her face. I knew all too well how people got scars of that magnitude. I abruptly moved my left hand to rest on my right arm, knowing what was under my shirt sleeve. Something that was quite similar to the scars that ravaged this young girl's face.

I knew that I was openly gaping at the girl's face but I couldn't bring myself to stop. Not many people could survive a werewolf attack. I thought that I was the only one.

She tried to hide her face and I could feel someone glaring at me but I didn't care. Could she possibly know that she was standing in a room full of monsters that had permanently disfigured her face or had she accepted them for what they were? I shook my head at the latter. There was no way that she would or could accept them for doing something like that. The likeliest reason was that they were holding her captive, as they had with me.

I quickly stood, using her distraction as a way to do as I wished. She looked at me again, her hands fluttering as she tried to push me down. I sighed as I lightly grabbed her hands and showed her my eyes, hopefully projecting confidence. It obviously worked as she decided to leave me be.

I knew that we all would need to talk about what had happened but I couldn't bring myself to speak. I wanted to yell, scream and thrash but knew that it would only make things worse. I decided to ask the only thing that made sense in my head at the time.

"What the hell am I doing here?"

**I hope you liked this chapter because I loved writing it! Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I also do not feel like trying to steal it today so... yeah.**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed...**

**ChocoLovex**

**JustcallmeRiley**

Chapter 3

They all looked bewildered, as if my question were out of the ordinary.

"You fainted in the woods. We were trying to help." The biggest one who I remembered was Sam said to me while taking a slight step closer.

"You were trying to _help._ What kind of crap do you think you can pull on me? Your kind doesn't help! All they do is steal and cheat and lie. That's it. That's all they do." I was about to start crying. This kind of life didn't deserve to be lived. I hadn't done anything to deserve this.

"What do you know about us little girl?! Huh, what do you think you know?" I remembered that this one was Paul. He was visibly shaking and I wasn't sure if we should evacuate. He could hurt anyone in the room when he was like this.

"Paul, calm down." I could hear the Alpha timbre in Sam's voice and could see the affect his words had on Paul. Paul wasn't shaking in the slightest anymore.

"I _know _that you are all the most vile creatures that have ever existed. I don't even know why I'm the person you are after. What have I done to deserve this?" I had tears in my eyes and felt like I couldn't breathe.

"We can tell that you need time to process this. We will leave you for now. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." Sam spoke and everyone started following him out. All except one. One of the shorter guys looked over his shoulder at me and stopped, his eyes widening. He gasped and stopped in his tracks. I knew what this meant. Most werewolves were able to find their imprint at one point in their life but I refused to be the imprint of one of them.

My breathing hitched and my eyes grew wide as I abruptly stood and ran out the door. I felt the boy's hand reach for me but was able to slip out of his grasp and keep running.

"Maddie, where are you-" I didn't stop to listen to Sam. I kept running and heard various people telling me to stop but I couldn't. I couldn't be trapped again. He had imprinted on me and I would never be safely away from them again. I knew that which caused my feet to propel themselves faster, faster. I couldn't get away fast enough.

As I ran, I heard a mournful howl. Whoever had imprinted on me was screwed because there was no way in heaven or hell that I was going back.

**Sorry it's so short and took me forever. I was actually thinking about deleting the story. I'm trying to keep writing it but I'm not sure if I have enough inspiration to write it. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3 (Seth's POV)

**Sorry it took me so long but I have been super busy and didn't get very much feedback. I hate sounding like this but I need reviews if I am going to keep writing this story. My fans are what keep me writing this story and I try to make it the best that I can. I appreciate any reviews whether they be good or bad but please no flaming. I really am sorry for sounding so needy for reviews but I need to know if my story is worth writing. I love it and hope that everyone else loves it too.**

**Thanks to the people who did review...**

**ChocoLovex**

**AnnyJackson19**

Chapter 3

(Seth's POV)

"What the hell am I doing here?" I heard her ask. It was a strange question to say the least. We all wanted to help her. She was in trouble and hurt so why wouldn't we?

"You fainted in the woods. We were trying to help." I heard Sam say but it didn't seem like his words were making much of an impact on her because she insisted on arguing with him.

"You were trying to _help._ What kind of crap do you think you can pull on me? Your kind doesn't help! All they do is steal and cheat and lie. That's it. That's all they do." She sounded like she was panicking and for some reason I had the urge to go over to her.

Her words hurt me and I didn't know why. I didn't want her to know me as someone who stole and lied, I wasn't like that. Paul, maybe but I would never.

When Sam and Jared had brought her here, I was at my house. Emily had called me to come over because there was someone who knew our secret and everyone needed to get themselves acquainted.

"What do you know about us little girl?! Huh, what do you think you know?" Paul asked in a malicious voice. Sometimes, it was hard to believe that Paul had imprinted. Whenever he wasn't around Rachel he was just as harsh as he was before finding her.

"Paul, calm down." Sam spoke in the Alpha timber which gave Paul no choice but to do as he was told.

I love being a wolf, don't get me wrong but having your will stolen from you is the worst part. If Sam wanted us to kill everyone in town then those of us with little resolve would end up doing his bidding. I know that Sam would never do that but it is still hard to know that I can be ordered to do anything.

"I _know _that you are all the most vile creatures that have ever existed. I don't even know why I'm the person you are after. What have I done to deserve this?" She said and I could hear the tears in her voice.

"We can tell that you need time to process this. We will leave you for now. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." Sam said and the pack took that as their cue to leave.

I started to head out the door but I needed to see her face, at least once. I had no idea what she looked like and for some reason it was important to me that I knew.

I was a few feet from the door when I turned and my eyes met hers.

I gasped as my entire world shifted. Nothing was more important than this girl. Not the pack, or my family. My everything was her.

I focused only on her and could tell that she was starting to panic. Her eyes became as wide as saucers and her breathing became so fast that I feared that she would hyperventilate.

She abruptly stood and ran out the door. I tried to reach for her but she yanked her arm out of my grasp in a movement that broke my heart.

I heard Sam start to ask her a question but couldn't focus on what he said.

For the first time since I had become a werewolf, I lost control. I phased in the room without a second thought and let out a piercing howl. It was all I could do before I collapsed to the floor feeling as though the happy go lucky kid I used to be would never come back.

**Please review!**


End file.
